Louie (Skins)
Louie is the final antagonist of the E4 Teen Drama Skins. He appears as the main antagonist in the series final two episodes "Rise: Part 1" and "Rise: Part 2". He was Cook's boss and Charlie's former boyfriend. He was portrayed by Liam Boyle. History ''Rise Part 1'' Louie first appears calling Cook telling him to come around to his house and asking him to pick up breakfast for him, when he arrives Louie asks him to drive his girlfriend Charlie around for a few days as she was currently looking for a house and needed somebody to drive her to the locations. He later appears at a run down building asking Cook to come around, he takes Cook into an office and the two discuss the houses Charlie was looking at as well as Charlie himself, he then asks Cook if he noticed anything odd about her and when he replies no Louie tells him that he's in love with her and doesn't want him to have sex with her he then dismisses Cook and reminds him to come back around tomorrow for the party he's throwing there. At the party Louie is seen looking down over a balcony. He later appears calling Cook asking him to pick up Charlie and come around to the building which he bought and turned into his house. Once they arrive Louie asks Cook, Charlie and the rest of his guests what they think of he and Charlie's new home, he then reveals that he knows that Charlie is having sex with one of his friends called Jason and tells one of his other friends named Rob to drown the latter in he and Charlie's swimming pool. When Jason has been drowned Louie looks down at the body and falsely apologises then orders Cook to remove the body. This leads to Cook, his girlfriend Emma and Charlie running away from Louie since Cook knows that if Louie discovers about he and Charlie having sex then he would face the same fate. ''Rise: Part 2'' Louie was stalking Cook, Emma and Charlie for the majority of this episode. His first physical appearance was when he finally found Cook, he lied by telling him he had come in peace and even tells him that he was fine about he and Charlie and even says how he found the three, he agrees to talk with Cook about it and reveals himself to Emma and her parents. Emma lies and tells him Charlie had left and after Emma and her parents leave and Charlie came downstairs Louie greeted her then told her he loved her then was told to leave by Charlie and Cook, seemingly cooperating with the two Louie told her Charlie broke his heart then left. Cook noticed Louie getting in the car with Rob. Cook realised it wasn't safe for the them to stay in that location anymore and the three left they began walking then saw the car belonging to Emma's parents but nobody inside with their bags left. Cook realized Louie must have kidnapped Emma's parents and stole her father's gun and the three went into the woods. Cook began investigating by himself and heard two gunshots in the distance confirming that Louie murdered Emma's parents. That night Jason who survived the drowning appears to Cook and tells him he should leave Emma and Charlie and keep running later Emma disappears from the group. The next morning they find Emma dangling from a tree with a noose around her neck indicating that she either hung herself or more likely that Louie murdered her by hanging her. Louie is standing by his car with Emma's father's gun over his shoulder, he aims it towards Cook and Cook asks him that if he kills him to not kill anyone else afterwards, Louie shrugs this off and prepares to kill Cook. He then taunts Louie by telling him every detail about he and Charlie's intercourse he then tricks him into thinking Charlie is behind him, takes the gun and brutally attacks him, Louie retaliates but Cook later gains the upper hand and almost kills Louie but decides not to in the end up. Louie laid unconscious on the ground and Cook told him the police would arrive soon and that he could tell them whatever he wanted. It is unconfirmed what happened to Louie afterwards but he was most likely arrested, lied to the police about the true events or regained enough strength to flee the scene of the crime. Personality On the surface Louie seems like a rather decent person who doesn't seem too evil, however this is to disguise his true nature. Louie is short tempered, vengeful, sadistic and wrathful. He appears polite even after murdering someone in cold blood. He is obsessed with Charlie and is furious when she cheats on him with two other men leading him to stalk and follow Charlie and Cook wherever they went. Louie attempted to be polite to the two upon confronting them however Charlie just told him to leave, which he did however it was at this point where Louie completely snapped and let out all of his true villainy and murderous tendencies, by killing Emma's parents, Rob and Emma herself, he was going to kill Cook and Charlie however after being defeated by Cook there was nothing he could do to complete his goals. Quotes Trivia *Louie is one of the most vile and evil villains from the ''Skins ''series, second to only Dr. Foster. * It is debateable if Louie is purely evil or not. Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stalkers Category:Inconclusive Category:Master of Hero Category:Leader Category:Weaklings Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Love rivals Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Addicts Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor